


Your One Call Away Buddy

by sehueenparam



Series: Unfair [1]
Category: EXO
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO SC, F/M, Sehun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehueenparam/pseuds/sehueenparam
Summary: Sehun is your long time crush and one call away buddy who rejected your confession last summer.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Reader
Series: Unfair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582786
Kudos: 13





	Your One Call Away Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this work. Hope you give comments so I can improve my output. Anyway this is just the first in my collection Unfair which is a collection of Sehun as the first person's boyfriend. This collection is based on a thread than by a Faceboook Mutual.

Fussing is definitely one of the things you hate the most. Your messenger has been dinging for the past hour just because people in your class doesn't want to bring the things you need for your performance task, which is a theater play. You are assigned as the head of the wardrobe and is in charge of finding and bringing the clothes the characters need. Growing tired of all the bickering in the group chat you decided to volunteer to bring all the things that you need that you have however, you forgot one thing. You are a 5 foot tall girl that weighs 41 kilograms, definitely underweight. You can't possibly carry three bags of costumes and another two bags of random stuffs plus your personal belongings all by yourself. 

Now, you have two options. 

First, booking a Grab would pro'lly solve your problem and agony however that would mean your allowance would be cut short this week and you'll have to skip breaks again and pretend you aren't hungry but that would trigger your hyper-acidity. 

Second is something really hard for you to consider. Calling Oh Sehun, that one call away guy you've had feelings for like three years already. What makes it hard to consider is that you confessed to him last summer and he thought of it as a huge joke and called you crazy. He's a very reliable friend though and would come right away if you call but your pride won't let you and also the feeling of embarrassment.

You've contemplated the whole night and now here you are pressing 1 on your speed dial. 

"Hello?" The familiar deep voice answered from the other line that had your stomach churning in nervousness.

You didn't notice you were already biting your lips. "Uh S-sehun, it's me." Your voice was soft. He hummed in response and you felt the atmosphere become awkward. That was for you of course because Sehun has totally no sense of awkwardness (atleast that's what you think). 

"Are you free tomorrow at around 4 pm?" your heart was hammering in your chest and whether you like it or not your lips is automatically stretching into a huge smile as an imagery of Sehun popped in your head. You can't help but think he's handsome as always. 

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He chuckled from the other line. 

"Why would I do that? Stop embarrassing me! I need your help." Your voice got a pitch higher and your skin started turning into a shade of red. Sehun on the other line was amused with your reaction and finds you really cute and charming since he could imagine what you exactly look like at the moment. 

You hung up and just as expected, he said yes right away. The next day, you found him outside your dormitory at exactly 4 pm waiting for you wearing his heart melting smile that reaches his eyes and making them disappear. Also he has his backpack on which was an indication that he came from school. 

"Tell me you didn't skip class to come here." Was what you told him as you motioned for him to help you carry some of the bags which he gladly did, he'd even carry everything for you if he could. 

You study in different schools and you forgot to ask about his schedule. 

"I'd be lying if I'd say that." he grimaced. 

"Then you should've said no to me!" you scolded him, hitting his arm before carrying your share of the bag. 

"Aw! Just date me after we bring this bags in your school." 

"Can you stop it? I said stop embarrassing me Se." By this time your cheeks are burning because of shyness. You are reminded of your failed love confession last summer and you don't want to remember that. 

"I'm not embarrassing you. I'm serious." he stopped on his tracks, putting the bags down to face you. "Why'd you think I'd stop whatever I'm doing to come at your aid everytime you call?" His face was tight and wearing a serious expression and his eyes are intently meeting with yours so you tried looking away. 

"Because y-you're a reliable friend ?" you replied unsure. He ran his hands through his face and looked straight at you "Because I love you!" 

"You rejected me." You replied bitterly. 

"I laughed it off because I didn't think you'd actually like me. I'm someone who knows nothing but dance. I don't do well on my academics even Suho hyung says that my IQ resembles that of belugas. I am no match with you. You're good with everything." 

"I like you because you're Sehun. It's not about being compatible, it's about the feelings idiot." You cried because Sehun is stupid. Maybe Suho was right. You were scarred because of what he did but you still like him though. 

"Then date me, please?" He asked and how could you say no if he used his brat charms on you? And you really really like the idiot. 

"Only because you said please." 

"Whatever."


End file.
